Rematch of the Century: Rogen vs Miyagu!! Round Two!
Rogen had recieved a letter from an old rival tellin him to climb to the top of the Himalaya's to meet her, so he did, and once at the top, waited for her to arrive. Miyagu Ketsu arrived a few minutes later, climbing to the summit to the mountain. She had written a letter to one Rogen Toriyama a few weeks ago, wanting to meet up with him. They did battle during the Shinobi Olympic Games about a year ago, but important matters cut their battle short and she had to withdraw. This time, since she had no missions for the day, she was determined to go all out. Reaching the summit, she gave the man a cheerful wave. "Hi there!" the kunoichi chirped. Rogen smirked and said "Well well well if it isn't Miyagu, how ya been girl?" returning the wave then saying "Hell of a place to pick for a battle" "I like to have a great view," the Ketsu replied, gesturing all around her, taking in the surrounding forests and lake. "Besides, you will like the fact that there are few people around here to get caught up in any battling we may conduct." Haha ya i'm glad about that, trust me, i take it youve grown since the last time we fought Kimza" Miyagu giggled at the remark and put one hand on her hip. "Maybe just a teensy bit," she replied, making a small space between her thumb and index finger. "I'm definitely stronger than before. I cannot wait to see what you have in store for me." "Still Cute as ever i see" Rogen said as he pulled out his Kunai Blades and charged in towards the Kimza Miyagu quickly gripped a scroll in her hand and a blast of smoke erupted from it. In a split second, Miyagu summoned and clashed Rogen's blade with her own, a slim katana. She smirked and pushed her opponent back before racing after him and slashing at his abdomen. Rogen moved the kunai to protect him from the slash and said "That didn't work last time, and it wont this time" he then faced his palm towards Miyagu and used Wind Release: Pressure Blast sending a wave of wind chakra right at the Kimza "So much for cutting to the chase!" the Ketsu replied, jumping back and weaving hand signals. She then released a small, but intense burst of wind chakra from around her and clashed it against Rogen's jutsu, causing a shockwave between them. Miyagu was pushed back, but recovered with a smirk. "Not too bad," she applauded. Rogen jumped back doing handsprings and said "not too bad yourself girl" then using the mountain to his advantage he used Earth Release: Earth Crushing Spikes then used Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon sending the large dragon straight on top of the Kimza Miyagu jumped back as the attacks came her way, but realized on this mountain, she was severely at some disadvantage. She then smirked and weaved a series of hand signals. "Oy Toriyama," she laughed, "you haven't taken something into account~" Then then created a shift in the world's dimensional plane and dived into it just as the dragon collided into the ground where she once stood. She then dropped out of another wormhole behind Rogen and swung a mighty dropping kick his way. "I am a time-space ninjutsu expert!" Rogen took the hit and hit the ground hard but got up, wiped the dirt off his pants and took his shirt off that was weighing him down and said "I guess it's time to get serious" and used Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising Miyagu saw Rogen's expression changed and her brow furrowed a bit. She was suddenly taken off guard as spikes of earth jutted out of the ground and backpeddled to avoid being skewered. She noticed a rising spike next to her and jumped away, but it managed to slice into her cheek. Landing some distance below her opponent, Miyagu wiped her bloody cheek and weaved a series of hand signals, releasing an intense stream of water towards her opponent. Rogen pulled out his Fuma Shuriken and charged it with wind chakra and sent it flying at the wave cutting it in half then used Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique and increased his speed as he charged Miyagu and used Fujin's Palm Miyagu's eyes closed as the attacke reached towards her and she weaved a series of hand signals. I cannot hold back any longer! she thought as she opened her eyes, revealing her Senchūgan. She created a large tornado and hurled it Rogen's way. Behind the safety of her technique, Miyagu created a wormhole and jumped into it. She then reappeared next to her opponent, her fingers icy and extended jabbing at his side. Miyagu's icy fingers went right through the clone as it disappeared and the real Rogen appeared on the other side of the mountain and said "i forgot bout your ice style haha" he then bit his finger and swiped the blood on his hand and used Summoning Technique: Toads and one of his toads appeared and rogen was on top. Miyagu smirked and summoned a wasp and commanded it to fly around the mountain. As it did so, the giant wasp proceeded to fire multiple spheres of bio-electricity at the mountain, blasting huge chunks of rocks off the face of the mountain. Near the forest below, the Ketsu weaved a series of hand signals, preparing for her next attack. The toad started jumping backwards avoiding the spheres as rogen also disappeared, preparing for his next attack aswell as looking for the Ketsu.